MySpace For Gay Guys
by seximonki
Summary: Naruto accidentally stumbles upon Myspace for Gay Guys while watching an anime. He signs up and meets Ravenhairedhottie69... could this lead to something more? Lemon. One shot.


-Title: MySpace For Gay Guys!

-Author: **Ookami K.**, seximonki's friend

-Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, MySpace or MSFGG

-Warnings: First lemon ever. No flames. Kind of AU. Yaoi. **Seme**-**NARU.** Cybering. Masterbation. Kinky sex toys. Sex. Adult Themes

-Rating: M; R; NC-17

-A/N: This is my friend's lemony smut so go easy on it. If you flame her, I'll flame your ass back so hard you won't even no what hit you. You can give constructive critism. It is pretty good though. I like it! ALOT!! You should have seen me reading it in class. Bad idea by the way!

Anyways,

**My Space for Gay Guys!**

The blonde sat there with a zombified look on his face while watching the computer monitor. After one straight week of nothing but watching anime, his sun-kissed skin began to have a sickly pale look.

As he clicked the link for the next episode in an anime series, something caught his attention. A little flashy banner advertising: _MySpace for Gay Guys! It's like MySpace, but HOTTER!_

The blonde intentently watched as pics of hot buff guys slid across the banner. "Mmm..." he thought aloud, "I'll just have this check this out."

The blonde clicked on the banner and entered the site. The boy decided, as a joke, to sign up. Instead of putting a picture of himself, he put one of his favorite anime character, just to be safe. After updating everything to his liking, he noticed he had a new message.

He opened it and read:

_Hello,_

_welcome to MSFGG; nice pro. A/L?_

_Love,_

_**Raven-haired-hottie69**_

Intrigued that someone would message him, Naruto checked out the guy's profile, which was decorated in one of his favorite animes. So he replied to his new friend:

_Hi,_

_Thanks. 16/Konoha. You? I see you like anime! Me 2! ZOMG, ur pro is waaayyy sweet!!_

_Love,_

_**Foxy-blonde**_

_Hey,_

_16/Konoha also. Sweet huh? N, yea, I love that anime. Hey, have you ever cybered?_

_Love, _

_**Raven-haired-hottie69**_

_Hey,_

_Awesome! And, no; what's cybering?_

_Love,_

_**Foxy-blonde**_

_Hey,_

_NP. It's like this: undresses and throws u on the bed takes off your pants, then removes your boxers with my mouth, slowly flips you over and rubs member up & down your back, faster, faster_

_Forever horny for you,_

_**Raven-haired-hottie69**_

_Hi,_

_Oh okay! moans "Nail me please! Oh god...! pleeease!" member becomes hard & erect_

_**Foxy-blonde**_

_takes hand and begins to pump ur member slowly, teasing you rubbing my member on your body, slower but harder_

_**Raven-haired-hottir69**_

_moans "Please! More! More!_

_**Foxy-blonde**_

By this time, the blonde had become weary of his protruding member. Almost as if this '_**Raven-haired-hottie69**_' was watching him, he replied:

_Hey,_

_I can tell your gettin' horny. Want some masturbating tips? Or would you rather like me to take care of it..._

_Turn around._

Naruto turned around and to his surprise, standing there in only boxers, was his friend/rival Uchiha, Sasuke.

The raven haired teen picked up the boy, threw him on his couch, ripped off his clothes and began teasing his beautiful blonde.

Naruto twitched. Everything was happening so fast but he didn't give a damn! His friend was _good_. _REAL GOOD!_

The raven haired boy worked his hand slowly from his loves entrance to the tip of his member, turning it into a slow journey, watching his blonde. Naruto obviously wanted more. So, so much more. Sasuke laughed.

The raven began to lick the blonde from stomach, to hips, slowly down, enjoying the way he teased him.

Naruto bucked, he wanted more and he wanted it now! He was fed up with the teasing and decided to turn the tables on the other boy. He pushed Sasuke off him and onto the floor, ripped the raven's boxers off and hastily entered the Uchiha. He began thrusting rapidly, faster, faster; harder, harder.

The raven, tables being turned, wasn't all to happy but he was completely immobolized do to the fact that he was being _nailed_.

The blonde decided to do a bit of teasing himself. He grabbed the Uchiha's hardened member and began pumping furiously, all the while making his thrust painful slow and teasing.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore an he came all over Naruto and himself. Panting heavily, he felt a warm tounge licking his seed off. The raven groaned.

Naruto stopped abruptly and ran to another room quickly with a huge grin on his face. The raven sat himself back on the couch and waited for his lover. The blonde soon came back with a strange device. It was a small box with a dail and ON/OFF switch coming from it. Attached to those wires were some thick straps, like the ones you see on blood pressure testers.

Naruto, noticing that Sasuke was intrigued, hooked it up to the raven's erection first and then his own, one wire for him and the other for Sasuke.

He turned the dial to MAX and hit the ON button. The straps began vibrating furiously on their members, which caused both of them to moan loudly. Naruto laid himself on the raven, pushing the two vibrating members together, rubbing slowly, causig more ecstacy.

The two came all over each other at the same time and the blonde turned the machine off, collapsing on the raven. Both were exhausted from their experience. They fell asleep almost right away together, seed and all.

End. (For now..)

---

So that was Ookami K.'s fic. She really hopes ya liked it. It was preety freakin good if I do say so myself. She's willing to write a sequal if anyone liked this. Feedback please, its really REALLY appreciated.

Oh, and she made up that sex toy. Ha ha! I'd love to have one! She should _so_ patent it.

Um, any mistakes in typing are all my fault so blame them on me if there are any. I miss mistakes easily and frankly, I don't feel like breaking out the dictionary.

Ookami wrote this all on her own. All I did was beta it and just, made sure it flowed. All the credit goes to her.

SHE'S MY PIMP!!!! (...or _one_ of them at least...-.-)

Ja,

seximonki and Ookami K.


End file.
